


Now You See Me (Now You Don't)

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, and employs Kuroko and Ogiwara as his bodyguards, in which Akashi is a mob boss, jeebus I don't know, with hopeless romantic Mayuzumi and Momoi as their infobrokers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a controversial insanely rich man with a huge influence over Teikou's Underground Network puts Akashi Seijuurou in more danger than your average president of a nation. Luckily he had hired two of the best bodyguards that may or may not have come from this world to protect him at all costs.</p><p>The price? A three-way relationship between an airheaded inhuman sniper who loved his partner so much he'd kill for the other, the said partner who could slit your throat in bed without making any noise whatsoever, and himself. </p><p>What could go wrong, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me (Now You Don't)

The sound of slow jazz music filled the air of the Hawk's Eye pub as the night went on. And in all honesty, Akashi could have gone home the second that antique clock across the room rang with its usual chirps. But the redhead stayed. His mismatched red and golden eyes scanned the rowdy pub to find the figure he was looking for. But he couldn't find him.

The leader of the Vorpal Blades closed his eyes and heard the bells on his bracelet chimes. And just in a second, the whole world turned dark and silent as it turned to a complete void where nothing resides beside him and those pair of beautiful azure eyes piercing at his own with a stoic stare. A smile wormed its way to Akashi's lips as he stared at the pale creature who stared at him like nothing else mattered. "Oh-"

_Won't you come home, Akashi-kun?_

He could never say that it was _worry_ that laced those low baritone, after all, his bodyguard despised being associated with any kind of emotion whatsoever. But Akashi smiled nonetheless. He was about to reply before the complete darkness was swept away by the arrival of a beautiful lady with pink-colored hair and mesmerizing magenta-colored eyes taking a seat just next to him in the fairly crowded bar.

"Vorpal Blades master Akashi-san?" She inquired politely as she waved for the bartender to come over. 

She inquired politely as she waved for the bartender to come over. Akashi was immediately alerted to her presence. But the fact that none of his overprotective companions even called him from somewhere within his head assured him that she meant no ill will whatsoever.

“Kazunari,” he called to the bartender, who replied with a ‘what can I do for you, Akashi-san?’ as he mix drinks for other people. “I would like to order whatever this lady is ordering. It’s on me.” A beautiful smile graced her lips as she giggled appreciatively. “Then I’ll take a silver bullet, please.” The bartender hollered a ‘yes ma’am’ before dancing away with his liquor bottles. Akashi smiled at his friend’s lover as he thanked him for the drinks.

The lady beside him took her drink and offered him a toast, Akashi welcomed her with a smile and made their glass touch with one another.

“I am sure that you must be expecting Chihiro-san,” she began with a low murmur as she sipped her drink. “But he has other pressing matters to attend and has placed his utmost trust on me to lay your information. He says I am to answer questions. What do you wish to ask to my phantom, Akashi-san?” The clear possessiveness in her voice answered Akashi’s unsound question of the woman’s identity. This must be Momoi Satsuki. They call her the Insight Angel back in the Underground. She was probably one of the best information brokers to ever live and the only person she pledged allegiance to was her lover. Nobody knew who her lover was, only the fact that she was extremely protective of his identity and their relationship.

Never in Akashi’s life did he ever think that Mayuzumi Chihiro had been the very man who managed to ensnare the Insight Angel into his arms. He used to have a thing with their mutual friend Kotarou, so it somewhat surprised Akashi that he ended up with a woman instead.

“What can you tell me about the Ashen Flowers, Momoi-san?” Magenta eyes narrowed the moment Akashi uttered that name. But the lady then stood up and pulled him into the dance floor. “Give me one worthy dance and I’ll tell you everything you want.” A kind smile appeared on her face as she led him away from the bar. And now Akashi realized that there had been some burly men sitting just next to her and it probably made her uncomfortable.

Oh well, a dance really couldn’t hurt. It had been quite some time since he had a dance. The last one was a long time ago, with a beautiful creature with azure eyes right in front of the burning fireplace, celebrating a holiday the other so abhorred.

Akashi took her hand with his right hand and placed his left one on her waist. They waited for the music to come and they both began to sway with the slow melody.

“Do you want to know about Ashen Flowers themselves,” she whispered, her face showing the same smile she had been giving him since he bought her the cocktail. “Or do you wish to know more about Hanamiya Makoto?” Akashi chuckled lowly as he spun her, following the music closely. “I believe that knowing the organization will make my next broker’s job to gather personal files easier. Information purchased from the All-knowing Phantom does not come cheap, after all.” Momoi Satsuki smirked, seemingly pleased with his wittiness. She nodded, agreeing. “Yes, information does not come cheap at all.” She laughed.

The music started to pick up, but they maintained their slow dance. “The Ashen Flowers have their eyes on the Vorpal Blades since quite some time ago. But they’ve never had any real intention to attack.” Momoi whispered. “But when Hanamiya’s second-in-command changed, he made sure to bring some changes with him.”

“So they started having ill intentions towards my Blades ever since Hanamiya Makoto brought over a new lieutenant…” Akashi scoffed. “Pray tell. Who is this elusive lieutenant? He must be someone special if he could influence that Bad Boy to this extent.” The music slowed down once more, no doubt leading to the finale. Momoi stared right at him and smiled. “Tell me, have you ever heard of Haizaki Shougo?” Flashes of memories resurfaced within Akashi’s mind. A laughter, a sniper rifle, a handgun, a bloody corpse on the carpeted floors…

“Hmph,” he stopped abruptly as he pecked the lady’s gloved hand as a thanks for the dance. Momoi looked up to him, her eyes narrowing and lips twisted into a frown. “Be careful, Akashi-san.” She must have taken a liking towards him.

Surprisingly though, Akashi only laughed out loud, startling the entire pub as he did so in the middle of a soft sound of saxophone ending the song. “As if he could kill me. Nobody in this world could ever kill me.” And he sounded as if he really found the entire ordeal hilarious.

He bowed politely to Momoi, thanking her for her time and information. Momoi Satsuki could only stare.

She could only hope that that sheer confidence won’t be the end of the Vorpal Blades.

* * *

 

_The sound of rain pouring down on earth pierced his quiet evening with the constant sound of droplets hitting the ground, yet he tried his best to ignore them. He opened his book, trying to read the thing until the very end, but he ended up reading the same paragraph over and over again. He stood up, wondering what on earth was wrong. The sound of rain in the other side shouldn’t be so loud and distracting here, after all._

_So he had no choice than to stand up from the sofa he had lounged in for the last month to inspect the sound coming from his ceiling. It wasn’t just rain, although it was the most dominant sound of all. But he could hear the faint noise of someone singing._

_It had been ages ever since he heard a witch’s singing, so he closed his eyes and tried to absorb the sound. If they were strong enough, they would be able to summon him. So he listened, over the rain, for the song to summon him._

_It wasn’t a particular song to sing when you want to summon creatures like him, but he thought it was enough. If the one singing was a witch, he could appear before them regardless of what song they were singing. He closed his eyes and felt the rain pouring down on his body. He was there, he had arrived._

_The one singing had been a woman with blazing red hair underneath an umbrella. She had her eyes up to the gray sky as she sing the song that had brought him. He waited for her to turn, to face him and deal with consequence of having summoned him here._

_Eventually, the song stopped and only the sound of the pouring rain remained. He didn’t dare to move, even ceasing to breathe. He didn’t need to take them, of course, but it had become a habit that came as easy as existing._

_The red-haired lady eventually turned to face him. Her kind face seemed surprised to see him standing before her, but that surprise turned into a kind smile almost immediately after. “Look Seijuurou,” she rubs her growing belly with a kind, motherly smile on her face. “This one here had kindly come to see us.” Judging by how she didn’t use the term ‘man’, he somehow knew that she wasn’t completely clueless as to who he was._

_“Your singing is beautiful, ma’am.” He praised stoically, his eyes showed no expression whatsoever. “It was so beautiful it brought me here.”_

_“Well, thank you.” She giggled gracefully. “My name is Akashi Shiori, the last witch of the Crimson clan. And you are?” Oh, that answered a lot of his questions. His eyes flitted from the kind-looking red irises into the bump she had been petting as if it worth a thousand diamonds. Seijuurou… was it?_

_“I’m…” he returned his full gaze to the lady, who showed him an unwavering smile. “I am Kuroko Tetsuya.” He didn’t really understand what to say as an introduction. Should he say that he was a demon who resided on the other side? No, this lady must know what he was. After all, she introduced herself as a witch…_

_“It’s nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun.” She showed him such a kind smile and it was honestly one of the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, second only to his partner’s beaming grin. He changed his form into that of a human young boy clad in a dark cloak. “As you must know, I called you here for a reason.” He nodded in approval, expecting the witch to continue._

_“As I said earlier, I am the last witch of the Crimson clan.” She looked sad, even with the beautiful smile she had on her face. “This child won’t ever be a witch, but I know that he would be like his father. He’d be placed in mortal peril every day and I wish my child could live long enough until he found happiness…”_

_“Are you… offering me a contract?” It wasn’t unknown for demons and devils like him to form a contract with a human, or a witch more specifically. They have been around since before Lucifer fell from heaven and so have witches and warlocks. “What would you give, ma’am? Know that I can only grant **your** wish for as long as **you** are alive.” He really wasn’t the type of demon who stick around after their contractor died just to grant a wish. Kuroko Tetsuya lived and die as dictated in his contract, after all._

_“Oh no. I don’t have anything to offer,” she laughed apologetically. “I am asking you… my son do not have the necessary bloodline to ever summon you in the future…” she pursed her lips, and somehow Kuroko knew that she was thinking if she had done something akin to dooming her own child by asking him this, but she shook her head and continue. “But please appear to him when he needed you most. Offer him a contract. I believe in him,” she patted her stomach tenderly. “And I believe in you.” Her eyes, crimson and beautiful and unyielding pierced his own empty azure and warmed his cold heart._

_Kuroko Tetsuya then nodded and disappeared from the earth… only to reappear twenty years later with the same pouring rain and a pair of crimson eyes that radiated pride and confidence._

_He had offered him a contract._

_He said yes._

* * *

Ogiwara hated late nights in Akashi Manor.

He absolutely _absolutely_ abhor it.

Thrice the time if Akashi himself wasn’t actually home. That meant he was actually stuck with a job that he really didn’t need to do in the first place. His contract dictates that he’ll protect Akashi no matter what, right? What was the point of killing these humans when Akashi himself isn’t around? Nothing, that’s what.

Besides, it’s boring when Akashi isn’t around.

He could play with Kuroko whenever he wanted, after all, here or _there_ Kuroko was _his_ eternally. And after four hundred years of boredom, he finally had something new to play with. But no. Akashi just had to make him and Kuroko play this stupid bodyguard game.

Stay in your human form at all times, he said. Choose your game wisely, he said. _Kill everyone_ , he said.

Honestly, which one did Akashi really want of them? Ogiwara couldn’t choose one. If he had to stay in his human form at all times, he’d rather kill everyone and not choose his game. In human form, almost everything become interesting. Simple things like killing humans become a new adventure all over again. But if he had to choose his game wisely, he’d rather be in his true form so he could actually select his opponent and devise a way to play with them as long as he could.

But no. He was stuck with this game, apparently.

The target was a good kilometer away from the front door. He’d blow up the human’s head the moment he decided to approach closer to Akashi’s front door. Wait. That’s a boring game, he’d play that one yesterday and he was desperate for a new one.

Ogiwara closed his eyes and pretend not to see. He didn’t want things to be so easy, if he wanted to have it easy he could just go back _there_ where life is laid out for him comfortably. But he wanted something different. That was why he followed Kuroko here all those years ago.

As much as he thought that playing this bodyguard game was stupid, he still had some fun. Mostly because he get to see Kuroko, the stoic demon who didn’t need to move a muscle should he ever have the need to eliminate someone, do so _much_.

The poor human he had spared approached the front door, and upon realizing that there were no guards, he gave a signal to twenty others. Oh, whoa, Ogiwara didn’t notice them. He must have been playing around too much.

Well, maybe twenty one humans are a bit dangerous. If Akashi returned home to find that his house had been ransacked by people, he’d get mad and Ogiwara won’t be able to play with him. But he decided to lounge around a little bit longer. After all, killing intruders while they are _inside_ Akashi’s house would be a game he’d never play before. With a smirk on his face, Ogiwara settled on the tree branch, pretending not to see anything.

Until…

_Ogiwara-kun,_

Amber eyes snapped open when he heard those beautiful _beautiful_ voice that had been the center of his life for the last twenty centuries. He sat up from his previous position, watching as the human intruder tried picking the lock of Akashi’s doors.

_If you let intruders into Akashi-kun’s house, I will never sleep with you again._

Ogiwara laughed, but it came out soundless. As it often do whenever he laughed too loud for human ears to catch. Several animals flew away from the tall tree he had been sitting in after they picked up the demon’s laughter. “Liar." He scoffed. "As if you can sleep without me.” The amber-eyed demon smiled. This must be the most fun part of the stupid bodyguard game. He could see his overly detached partner being so _attached_ to a human that managed to catch his interest even before his birth.

But then… Ogiwara watched as the human breathed a sigh of relief, signaling that he’s done picking the locks. The demon grinned madly as he let himself fall off the tree, disappear, and then reappear in Akashi’s dark hallway, waiting for the silly humans to enter.

“Come on! There’s no staff here, we can enter!”

As they filled in within the darkness, Ogiwara snapped his fingers and lit the torches Akashi had in the hallway towards his foyer (bought under his request, obviously). “Hello,” he greeted cheerfully.

“What the fuck?!”

“Nobody’s here before!”

“Can I ask you guys to leave? Akashi’s not even in the house, you guys came at the wrong time.” Ogiwara was smiling at these guys, it’s actually hilarious to see their confusion and frightened expression. It just make him feel extremely alive. “Are you fucking kidding me?! Of course we’re not backing off! Come on boys!”

His smile didn’t falter whatsoever. But he laughed as the burly men ran towards him with those knives. Some even brought out their guns and shoot him over and over again. Ogiwara laughed hysterically. He never confronted intruders like this before, usually it was Kuroko’s job, not his.

“Hey! I know! Let’s play a little something!” Ogiwara didn’t even bother to dodge the incoming bullets. He just outstretched his hands and suddenly, his death scythe appeared. Humans began to scream as it morphed into a pitch black sniper rifle. “What the hell is happening?!”

“Bullets went _through_ like he wasn’t there!”

“What on earth is going on?!”

“Come on guys, pay attention.” Ogiwara knocked down one of the men with the scope of his rifle, earning a loud scream and bloody nose. “Why you-!”

“It’s called now you see me…” Then he jumped high, higher than any human could possibly jump and stuck his feet on the ceiling. “Now you don’t! HAHAHA.” He pulled his trigger, aiming for their head, on the spot just on top of their ear. Normally using a machine gun would be a great option, but sniper rifle meant he actually had to aim. And he loved playing new games.

It didn’t take twenty minutes for all the intruders to die with his bullet. Gray matters mixed with blood had such a pleasant smell that Ogiwara finally jumped back down. He heard a frightened scream as a human ran screaming and cursing at him, drenched in the blood of his comrades. Ogiwara was about to take an aim before the mortal screamed again. “Wh-wha- how did you-?!” And there was a sound of gargle. Haha, the man had been stabbed on his throat.

Ogiwara lowered down his rifle and willed it to disappear as he walked towards the exit, stepping on corpses that lay everywhere in an epic mess. At least he had some thrill this time. “Kuroko!” He said as he opened his arms wide and hugged the empty air just on top of the last human to ever see Ogiwara and lived through it. A flicker of darkness appeared as a cloaked man materialized within the demon’s embrace.

“Ogiwara-kun…” It sounded exasperated, but fond anyways. Ogiwara hugged him closer, noting the smell of blood and vanilla meshing on his partner’s person. Seems like it was a rough night for the both of them. 

“And our prince?”

“I would be very much pleased if you stop referring me in idiotic pet names, Shigehiro.” Akashi had this weird habit of not wanting to be dropped off from his car directly in front of his mansion. He would be dropped off in the main gate and then ride his horse into the manor. Yukimaru (that’s the horse by the way) seemed to know what he and Kuroko were and always had this contemptuous way of seeing the two of them. Although Akashi always brushed this off as Ogiwara being paranoid since, you know, _it’s a horse_.

“Heya, Akashi.”

Akashi nodded, acknowledging his greeting. He went down from his white horse and walked closer towards them. He watched the blood splashed on Kuroko’s face when he stabbed the intruder on his throat and the bloodstains all over Ogiwara’s boots and clothes. Weird. He and Kuroko always fancied the color black as their clothing since it reminded them of _home_. But Akashi seemed to be able to notice whenever they were drenched with blood without any hardship whatsoever.

“I take it my house has become your playground for the day?”

“I just dirtied the hallway a bit, hehe. You know how bored I get when you and Kuroko aren’t here.” Akashi knew, of course, but sometimes he left Ogiwara alone anyways. There are days when he wanted to do all sorts of human things alone and so didn’t bring Ogiwara or Kuroko with him. The pale demon usually just made himself invisible at those instances while Ogiwara elected to just stay home and laze around. He’d been entertaining himself with Aomine all day long when the guy was called off to work and Ogiwara had to stay and watch the house for intruders.

Akashi sighed as he inspected the damage he had done to his hallway as they walked inside together. Ogiwara had his hands securely around Kuroko, not wanting to let go his partner for a while. Akashi took out his cell phone and pressed number one. Oh, of course, Kagami must be first in his speed dial since he and Kuroko didn’t really need to use cell phones to communicate with him.

 _“What do you want, Akashi? It’s in the middle of the night.”_ Kagami groaned from the other side. There was another grumbling sound beside him, so he guessed he and Aomine must have turned in for the night. “Taiga, sorry to bother you,” Haha, as if Akashi ever felt sorry for bothering his two commanders in ungodly hours. “I need someone to clean up my house for a bit. Yes, it’s Shigehiro and he had done some ‘crazy stuff’ in my hallway.”

 _“I will never understand those bodyguards of yours. They always leave big mess when dealing with stiffs.”_ Kagami groaned, obviously annoyed that he had to clean in this hour. Akashi chuckled, his eyes travelling to both Ogiwara and Kuroko, who didn’t look apologetic whatsoever. “They want to make sure that they leave impression to those who even _dared_ to harm me, Taiga. Give them some credit.”

Kagami scoffed, but he agreed to come as soon as he can get Aomine off of him. Akashi smiled and thanked his commander before hanging up his phone.

“Now then, it’s a long day for us. We should retire to our chambers, don’t you think?”

Nobody said a word, but Ogiwara and Kuroko disappeared into the darkness, as they always do whenever they had nothing to say anymore.

* * *

 

The first time Akashi saw Ogiwara Shigehiro, he knew that he was in for a noisy one.

Unlike Tetsuya, who preferred peace and quiet, Shigehiro preferred life and vigor. He never actually understood the reason why they both ended up together, but didn’t feel the need to question their relationship. He got two in the price of one, he really should be grateful.

But _these_ nights are the kind of night Akashi always tried to reevaluate how he made life decisions. He was absolute, of course, nobody questioned that. But some introspection never hurt anyone. No. Not at all.

“Hey, pay attention to me.” Shigehiro’s amber eyes were on him, and nothing else. They were lying on top of Akashi’s king-sized futon with nothing on except for a thin kimono he favored whenever he wanted to sleep. Shigehiro too, was clad in the same garment, although it was colored black as opposed to Akashi’s maroon ones.

“You have my attention, Shigehiro. Always.” It was a promise, one Akashi was bound to no matter what he did. But Shigehiro seemed to always need a verbal reassurance. The redhead put his fingers on Shigehiro’s slightly tanned cheek, caressing it slowly. “You look beautiful, Shigehiro.” He praised sincerely. But Shigehiro didn’t blush, never did. Nothing Akashi say could sway Shigehiro into an emotion other than lust. They both saved those sentiments to the blue-haired demon, who would smile and smother them with silent affection as a reply to words of love.

Shigehiro smirked. Amber eyes traveled up and down Akashi’s face as if he was eyeing a prize. He never liked this part of Shigehiro, but he never said anything to the orange-haired demon. Shigehiro chuckled to himself and it escalated into a full blown laughter. The redhead did nothing at first, but then he circled his arm on Shigehiro’s neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

The demon was not surprised. He knew that they both enjoyed hardness from one another. If they wanted soft, they’ll go to Tetsuya, but with the two of them…

“Tell me you want me,” Shigehiro snapped, harsh and demanding and _fierce_ as he inserted his tongue to Akashi’s mouth. Akashi didn’t lose, of course. The redhead kept his silence as they both kissed. Shigehiro did not display the cheerful gentleness Akashi had seen whenever he and Tetsuya kissed. Odd, they were both demons, but it seemed that Shigehiro seemed more in touch with his animalistic side when he was with Akashi.

The human chuckled, sensing the agitation and irritation rolling off of his demon so fiercely. He was incredibly pissed that Akashi did not do as he said, and the redhead loved having the amber-eyed demon at his mercy.

“Calm down, Shigehiro,” Akashi said as the demon hugged him with such force it could have cracked his ribs. “No.” It was simple. No. He didn’t want to calm down. That meant Akashi must calm him down before Shigehiro kill the maids and butlers again. “Of course I want you, Shigehiro.” Akashi spoke as he licked the demon’s cheek. “Why else would I contract you? I want you, very much. You are a walking contradiction. A cheerful demon. A merciless creature who exerted so much kindness to things you love. You are different, _exotic_. And I always have a love for exotic creatures…”

And he was insecure, incredibly so for a demon. Shigehiro had been with Tetsuya for almost five hundred years, but he still acted as if Tetsuya could disappear from his grasp at a moment’s notice. It made them both extremely endearing, though. In a demonic way only his demons could achieve. Akashi was extremely proud that he managed to contract them both.

He and Shigehiro kissed, hugged, licked, bite, and everything was rough. Every action was a battle of dominance between the two. Sometimes the demon would slip and let his fangs and tail appear, but he retracted them as soon as he was able since he knew that Akashi despised having to see his demon form. Akashi was human, and so should Shigehiro whenever they were together.

As the two shared another bruising kiss, they both could feel another weight on top of the futon and they both smirked at the thought. Usually Tetsuya preferred to not watch while Akashi and Shigehiro were spending their time together. But there he was, sipping his tea as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

Tetsuya had a way of sitting that Akashi extremely adore. He had his back straight, chin up, and he looked at Akashi directly in the eyes instead of anywhere else. Tetsuya tended to do that to everyone. He never needed to hide from anyone, so he could stare everyone right on their faces.

“Kuroko,” Shigehiro greeted, his voice softening into an affectionate sigh in each syllable of Tetsuya’s name. The azure-eyed demon turned his gaze away from Akashi to Shigehiro. The blank, cold, and steely look on Tetsuya’s eyes melted into love, adoration, and fondness as he smiled towards his partner. “Am I interrupting?” He asked, although he already knew the answer.

“No, not at all.” Akashi rose from his previous lying down position to a sitting one as he outstretched his fingers to Tetsuya’s pale face. “We were hoping for you to join us, actually.” Shigehiro laughed, but he crawled his way to Tetsuya’s behind and hugged him, bringing the smaller’s back to his chest. “Yeah, Kuroko,” Shigehiro whispered directly to Tetsuya’s ear. “Join us.”

The blue-haired demon did not speak, and he really didn’t need to. Akashi held the pale hand with his own as he whispered sweet nothings to Tetsuya’s ears. The other responded with kissing him on his cheek as he dragged his cold tongue on Akashi’s cheek. It gradually went down to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone…

Shigehiro smirked as he followed Tetsuya, although the demon lingered on his partner’s neck as Tetsuya explored Akashi’s skin with his tongue. He waited, patiently. And when Tetsuya’s azure eyes flickered red, Shigehiro tackled him into the futon, bringing all three of them down as the amber-eyed demon hungrily sank his fangs on Tetsuya’s neck.

They didn’t need to, of course. Since they take souls as nourishment instead of blood. But both Shigehiro and Tetsuya had this policy that they don’t take human souls they don’t consider worthy. And the both of them were working hard on cultivating Akashi’s soul so as to not spoil the taste, they had taken on feasting upon each other instead.

Akashi had seen the process multiple times, and he had thanked the gods that he was born a human instead.

Though, he wasn’t sure if gods still want to hear him after he contracted these demons.

Akashi watched as his demons feed from one another. Shigehiro ate, Tetsuya babbled in nonsensical language that belonged only to the two of them as he placed his hands on the back of Shigehiro’s neck. _“Amatus,”_ Tetsuya shivered as Shigehiro sucked in on him. _“Suavis,”_ Even Akashi with all his skills could never make Tetsuya that responsive to his touch. They have been together for five hundred years and yet they were never bored of what they have with each other. “Ogiwara-kun!”

 _“Tolerantia, mea dulcia.”_ Shigehiro whispered as he panted, seemingly dazed from the feast he had earlier. _“Te diligo, Kuroko.”_ Love. Even when Akashi had no idea, he knew it because the emotion rolled off like waves from them. They were in love with each other, utterly and completely. And because of this love that Shigehiro was even willing to be in a contract he didn’t make. All because Tetsuya had offered a contract.

Two in a price of one. Two demons who wanted him because of different reasons. Tetsuya had wanted him because his mother had interest him. He had appeared before Akashi because he wanted to fulfill a wish from a witch that interested him all those years ago. Shigehiro wanted him because Tetsuya wanted him, and seeing Tetsuya wanting anything with so much vigor was enough reason for Shigehiro to go to this side and be with his beloved. He saw Akashi as a game, one he could play as long as he followed the contract. And Akashi really didn’t mind with the whole arrangement.

Both Tetsuya and Shigehiro had mesmerized him in completely different ways. As he said to the demon before, Shigehiro was a walking contradiction that amused him to no ends. Tetsuya was quiet, Tetsuya was the perfect embodiment of the phrase ‘a calm masked a storm’. Tetsuya literally had no regards for human life whatsoever, and yet still manage to look at Akashi like he was a precious gemstone.

Maybe it wasn’t love that they had between the three of them, although Akashi didn’t know about Shigehiro and Tetsuya themselves. They both interest him greatly, and they were the best bodyguards Akashi could afford… even when he afforded them with his soul, not his money. There wasn’t any human in this world who could kill him, because there was no way a mere human could outclass the two demons working as his bodyguards.

All his.

* * *

 

Little did Akashi know, that the very man who wanted him gone had formed a contract with a demon with ashen-colored hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi is not a very reliable narrator. What he knew about Kuroko and Ogiwara aren't necessarily the truth. From what he knew, Kuroko and Ogiwara had only been together for 5 centuries, but they'd been together much much longer than that.
> 
> As for translations, Kuroko was babbling things like darling, love, sweetheart and so on and so on. Ogiwara asked him to be patient and of course, told Kuroko that he loved him.


End file.
